Eres tan gay
by Icitzy
Summary: Nuestra querida Hinata, comienza a cursar el ultimo año escolar, pero este año sera diferente, tiene una extraña meta que quiere cumplir, desde hace tiempo sospecha de la sexualidad de su mejor amigo, Naruto, así que con ayuda de sus otros amigos... ¡Le encontrara su chico perfecto!
1. Chapter 1

_**Resumen:** Nuestra querida Hinata, comienza a cursar el ultimo año escolar, pero este año sera diferente, tiene una extraña meta, desde hace años sospecha de la sexualidad de su mejor amigo, Naruto, esta segura que bajo ese manto de mujeriego hay un lindo uke, pero este siempre lo niega, ella como buena amiga no quiere que él arruine su vida a futuro, así que le dará un empujón, este ultimo año escolar se propondrá a encontrarle.. ¡A su chico perfecto!_

_**Advertencia**: AU/OoC/Yaoi_

_**Genero**: Humor/Romántico_

_**Aclaracion**: Los personajes son del gran Kishimoto y este fic es sin fines de lucro_

_**Nota:** ¡Gracias por los Rw en "Dont die before I do" y "Al final del dia"! Prometo no hacerlos llorar esta vez, de veras..._

**_¡A leer!_**

...

**Eres tan gay...**

**Capitulo 1: El trato**

En una tarde soleada, en un parque en especifico, cualquier persona que pasara podría observar un grupo de amigos divirtiéndose, unos varones jugaban con una pelota, otros dos estaban recostados observando las nubes...

Pero algo extraño había en este día, tres chicas sentadas bajo un árbol, juntadas muy cerca y hablando de algo altamente secreto, cualquiera pensaría que están hablando de chicos, hablan de chicos pero no de lo que la gente realmente pensaba, la realidad era muy diferente…

-Esta vez, juro que esta vez pensé… - decía furiosa una oji-perla de larga cabellera

-¡No se como nuestro plan salio tan mal!- decía una rubia de ojos celestes

-Ese chico es realmente guapo, y lo ignoro y todo por que en el mismo lugar se encontraba Shion, ¡Y ahora esta con Shion! – aun furiosa

-¿Por que no aceptan que él no tira para el otro lado?- decía una peli-rosada cansada de escuchar a las otras dos

-¡Cállate Sakura! – gritaron la rubia y la de ojos perla al mismo tiempo

Pues así era una tarde normal luego de un plan frustrado para unir a dos chicos…

A la que acaban de gritarle es a Sakura, una chica de grandes ojos verdes y el pelo teñido de rosa, ¿por que rosa, verdad?, capas mas adelante se los cuente; es amiga desde la infancia de las otras dos chicas, y tiene un ideal de amor como las películas viejas, en espera de su príncipe azul venga a rescatarla.

A continuación esta la rubia, llamada Ino, ella a diferencia de su amiga no cree en los príncipes, cree que el amor es algo pasajero pero le encanta juntar parejas, su pasatiempo favorito es hacer de cupido con sus amigos, y tiene un secreto que comparte con las otras dos… quiere tener un amigo gay, extraño sueño o secreto pero lo tiene.

La ultima y por eso no menos importante, es nuestra querida Hinata, la que en estos momentos esta refunfuñando, ella cree en el amor para toda la vida y ama ayudar a Ino a juntar parejas, pero ella tiene un extraña idea, que jura que no esta equivocada y que es real su hipótesis, que su mejor amigo es gay.. ¿extraño no?, pero para ella no.

Les explicare y comprenderán el por que sostiene esto Hinata, desde hace cuatro años específicamente, desde que tenía doce comenzó todo…

Cuando apenas tenía cuatro años, un día en particular se mudo alguien a la casa de allado, un señor pelirrojo y un pequeño niño rubio, el señor se hizo amigo de su padre y así fue como un día los invito a su casa a cenar, desde ese día se hizo amiga del niño rubio llamado Naruto, mejores amigos cuando comenzaron la primaria juntos, pero los chicos crecen y la pequeña Hinata de diez años se enamoro del rubio; él siempre fue muy dulce, caballeroso, atento, un príncipe sacado de un cuento de hadas, a los once les contó a sus amigas, Ino muy dispuesta armo un plan para que ella se le declarara, el cual sucedió a los doce, pero todo salio mal, a ella la rechazaron lo más educadamente posible, pero en eso algo la extraño al final cuando se retiraba, el rubio observaba con ojos brillantes a un chico de pelo azabache que jugaba solo, ella se fue abatida a buscar a sus amigas que estaban escondidas a unos metros y Naruto se fue a jugar con ese chico solitario.

Y su pequeña cabecita planteo una hipótesis: _"Bueno, caballeroso, lindo y educado, es claramente gay"_.

Ese día comenzó todo, recuerda buscar a sus dos amigas luego del rechazo y plantearle la cuestión, Sakura había chillado de horror, pero Ino la apoyo, ella tenía esa misma idea en su cabeza desde hacia unos meses atrás.

Ella siguió siendo mejor amiga de Naruto, ella le aclaro que estaba perfectamente bien y que le gustaría que siguieran como antes, el rubio le dedico una brillante sonrisa y se alegro. Lo que el pobre rubio no sabia es que la oji-perla estaba pensando algo en ese momento, el podría arruinar su vida a futuro, capaz se casaría, tendría hijos y un día dejaría todo por que se daba cuenta que tiraba para el otro lado, dejaría una familia destrozada por su hombre amado y ella no quería que él arruinara su futuro, quería que él se diera cuenta desde ahora y que aunque se enojara él le agradecería en el futuro, entonces ese día se puso una meta, -_metan música de fondo, a Hinata con estrellas en los ojos, con el puño en alto, en un risco y unas olas que golpean desde atrás_-¡Ayudar a Naruto a conseguir a su chico ideal y que saliera del closet!

Pobre Naruto…. ¿verdad?

Ahora volviendo a la actualidad, comprenderán el enojo de Hinata, cinco años de desastrosos planes, que terminan mal, o el rubio un una novia nueva; por que verán... con el paso del tiempo Naruto se volvió realmente guapo, aun sigue caballeroso pero tiene un defecto, es mujeriego, aunque ella esta segura que es una fachada.

-¡Mi primo es realmente guapo, no se como lo pudo ignorar!-

-Pero Hinata…tu primo no es gay…hasta tiene novia por lo que se- decía Sakura desganada

-Justo tuvo que aparecer Shion paseando por ahí y arruino todo… - continuaba Ino desganada ignorando a la peli-rosa

-Tsk…son problemáticas-

-Eh… ¡Shikamaru que haces acá!- gritaban dos señalándolo, mientras una rosada quería esconderse debajo de una roca por la vergüenza de que ellos estuvieran oyendo esa conversación.

-Estaba recostado pero sus gritos de oyen igual, alégrense que los que están jugando con la pelota no las oigan ya que ellos son mas ruidosos- mientras posaba una mano en su rostro y allado ignorando todo esta un chico robusto con una bolsa de papas.

Oh bueno, les aclaro, este chico es Shikamaru, compañero de estas chicas desde la secundaría, muy vago pero muy inteligente y el que esta allado es su mejor amigo Chouji, un chico que tiene el corazón tan grande como su estomago, pero no es gordo, no, solo es rellenito o de huesos grandes, como sus amigos dicen.

Y si por no lo dije, los que están jugando a los gritos a varios metros con una pelota son Kiba, Shino, Sai y Naruto, bueno… aunque los que realmente están gritando son mas Kiba y Naruto. Kiba vive haciendo bromas y es muy positivo, Shino y Sai son mas callados y los raros del grupo.

Volviendo con los otros…

-Se sincero Shika… ¿Naruto no parece gay?- decía Hinata con ambas manos juntas y con brillos en los ojos

-Pues…- el estaba atónito, no es algo que te preguntan todos los días

-Tiene un aire… – dijo como si nada, ignorando bastante todo, un Chouji que estaba peleando por abrir otra bolsita de papas.

-¡Chouji nos comprende! – salto Ino a abrazarlo con unos corazoncitos en los ojos

-¿Vos también pensas que las bolsas vienen con más aire que papas?- con corazoncitos en los ojos y gustoso se dejaba abrazar, pero Ino estaba en su mundo así que no escucho esto ultimo

-Bueno… ignorando a esa extraña pareja, deberías dejar de molestar a Naruto con eso… -decía Shikamaru a Hinata, ya que Sakura estaba sentada y tapada con una manta murmuraba bajito "soy invisible, soy invisible"- mira.. hagamos un trato, hace más de dos años me di cuenta de esos planes que se arman, en dos días comienza el ultimo ciclo lectivo, y este año las ayudare, pero si a fin del año escolar se dan cuenta que es imposible que el sea gay, lo dejaran de molestarlo, es especial vos ¿es un trato?

-¡Trato! – decía una decidida Hinata mientras estrechaba su mano con la de la otra persona.

Halla a unos metros se encontraba el rubio jugando, feliz por su nueva novia y por pasar ese día con sus amigos antes de comenzar el ultimo año en la escuela, e ignorando el trato que hacían sobre el a su espalda…

**_Continuara..._**

...

**_Notas finales: _**_El señor primer capitulo es más introductorio que otra cosa y explica la meta de Hinata, que esta... bueno esta un poco loca, lo admito_

**_Prox capitulo: "Primer día"_**

**_See ya!_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Nota:** ¡Gracias por los rw en el primer capitulo, me alegro que les haya gustado! Les respondería con gusto pero temo que terminaría contandoles lo que pasa a continuación jajaja por eso les traigo pronto este capitulo._

**_Dato: _**_normalmente lo que aparece así__"Emo vengador stripper" (osea en cursiva y entre comillas), serán los pensamientos, mayormente de Hinata, contando que ella se podría decir que es el personaje principal; mientras lo que aparece solo en comillas "_Amante del ramen_" son cosas resaltadas, buen, en fin... espero yo misma recordar esto cuando suba los otros capítulos xD_

**_¡A leer!_**

...

**Eres tan gay...**

**Capitulo 2: Primer día**

Era una hermosa mañana, hasta los pájaros cantaban, perfecta en definitiva…

-¡Naruto, levántate ya!

Bueno… no tanto…

- ….. cinco minutitos más…- mientras se volvía a tapar con las sabanas

- ¡Naruto, a la escuela, ya!- le gritaba su padre

-…zzz…ramen…rico…- con un hilo de baba y una sonrisa tonta

-….- una súper vena aparecía en su cabeza, así que uso su mejor arma- Naru, hijo, prepare ramen de desayuno- con la voz más dulce que pudo hacer

- eh….¡Ramen!-mientras se levantaba de un salto de la cama y salía como un rayo a cambiarse para poder bajar a desayunar "ramen"

-Maldito mocoso…-refunfuñaba bajito un pelirrojo que iba a buscar su maleta mientras escuchaba el desastre que hacia Naruto en su dormitorio al querer salir rápido.

Mientras arriba se escuchaba como alguien se caía, golpeaba, insultaba y seguramente entre eso se estaba poniendo la ropa, se escucho el timbre.

-Hola mocosa-con una sonrisa ladeada saludaba a la recién llegada

-Hola Kurama-san, ¿Naruto aun no se levanto?-preguntaba Hinata, ella siempre se levantaba temprano y acostumbraba a buscar al rubio para ir juntos a la escuela

-Le dije que prepare ramen, en unos segundos baja, avísale que no hay ramen y que me fui al trabajo, cuida que no se meta en problemas- y el pelirrojo se iba tranquilamente mientras desde atrás se escuchaba a alguien gritando por detrás "¡¿Donde esta mi ramen?!"

En definitiva no perfecta mañana para cierto rubio, pero si una mañana normal para los otros dos…

-Malvados, yo quería ramen…- se quejaba Naruto mientras estaban llegando a la escuela

-Si te arreglas la camisa que la tenes desarreglada, y te sacas esa cara de dormido puede ser que prepare ramen para la cena y te invite-Hinata decía ya cansada de escucharlo varias cuadras quejándose

-¡Te amo, eres la mejor!- cual rubio que ahora tenia la ropa perfectamente arreglada y una gran sonrisa en la cara

-Si, si, yo también pero entremos que es el primer día y... ¡Capas haya alguien nuevo!- gritaba emocionada

En la entrada buscan si hay alguien familiar pero ya era tarde así que se apresuran a ir al aula que tenían asignada.

De su grupo ya estaba Chouji comiendo a escondidas y Shikamaru durmiendo en el banco, estaban todos en el fondo, Ino y Sakura discutían, y luego estaba Sai que estaba leyendo un libro sobre relaciones humanas.

Hinata sonreía desde la puerta, se alegraba que estuvieran todos en la misma aula, no había nadie nuevo y los otros eran los mismos de siempre, pero no importaba, aunque faltaba alguien…

-¡Hinataaaa!- y ahí estaban, venía corriendo por el pasillo Kiba tirando de la mano a Shino

_"Ellos dos podrían…"_

-¡Hola chicos!- grito tan fuerte Naruto que lo habrán escuchado hasta en las aulas contiguas, y corto la idea de Hinata

Paso media hora y nada, estaban todos felices hablando, cada grupo con el suyo, obviando el echo que faltaba el profesor.

Hasta que se escucho un golpe, Gaara había golpeado a Shikamaru.

Este estaba tan tranquilo que no llego a reaccionar y ahora estaba medio inconciente en el piso.

_"Por que…."_

-¡Te advertí Nara que no salieras con mi hermana!- decía el pelirrojo con una voz de ultratumba

_"Oh, por eso…"_

Sabaku no Gaara, normalmente esta solo en el aula, bastante serio y eso se le acentúa con los ojos delineados de negro, da miedo, tiene dos hermanos mayores y no se sabe mucho de sus padres, luego de un trabajo práctico hace un par de años habla con Naruto solo cuando el rubio se le acerca para platicar.

Volviendo al aula, Shikamaru aun seguía en el piso medio ido, el pelirrojo se dio cuenta que no valía la pena seguir amenazándolo y se fue al fondo, pero a la otra punta y se sentó, murmurando "muerte, maldito, idiota, bastardo" entre otras cosas por debajo mientras un aura tenebrosa lo cubría que hizo que todos se alejaran.

-Mmm... podría practicar lo que leí en este libro- comentaba tranquilamente Sai mientras cerraba el libro de relaciones humanas y se acercaba al pelirrojo que estaba en su mente pensando las formas de matar a cierta persona.

-Le llevare flores a su tumba- soltó bajito Ino y todos asintieron.

Increíblemente aunque Gaara le mando una mirada de odio a Sai, este le sonrío y se le sentó allado, le hablaba, más bien hablaba solo ya que el otro lo ignoraba, todos los demás compañeros estaban atónitos observando ya que el otro con el que con suerte soportaba hablar mucho era a Naruto.

-¡Buenos días chicos!- Saludaba sonriente Obito, el profesor de historia

Hinata estaba contenta, Uchiha Obito, es eso de los profesores que todo el mundo ama, imposible no quererlo, si es un buen chico, normalmente llega tarde por que seguro se quedo peleando en un pasillo con Hatake Kakashi, el profesor de ética y valores.

-Chicos, ya nos conocemos pero como es el primer día haremos un trabajo practico en grupos de cuatro, júntense y luego uno de cada grupo se acerca y les daré el tema a desarrollar, no se preocupen, será algo del año pasado, nada nuevo- con una gran sonrisa.

Definitivamente es un buen chico.

La oji-perla se le prendió una bombilla y agarro la mano de Ino, la tiro allado suyo y se acerco a Chouji que estaba usando una hoja para ventilar al medio desmayado de su amigo.

-Sakura se buen chica y reemplázame en el equipo de Naru con los otros dos- con una tierna sonrisa, la otra bufo molesta y se fue con los otros.

-Te debo una, ¡gracias!- continuaba mientras veía que la otra se sentaba allado de Naruto con una sonrisa._ "pobre tonta, cree que el rubio es hetero pff…"_

-Chicos, plan, ahora- cuando los otros dos acomodaron los bancos para estar cerca, mientras el chico de huesos grandes iba a adelante a pedirle al profesor el tema a desarrollar.

-Problemático..-mientras se agarraba la cabeza

-Eso te pasa por terminar con su hermana, a vos solo se te ocurre salir con una chica dos años mayor- le decía Ino

-Yo no termine con ella, ella termino conmigo ¿Por qué nadie me cree?-

-Yo si te creo- le decía Hina con una tierna sonrisa

-¿Enserio?-

-Ajam, si me ayudaras a destapar a Naru te creería aun más- cambiando su sonrisa de tierna a macabra

-Problemático..-

Al rato vino Chouji, terminaron con el trabajo lo más rápido posible y continuaron hablando del rubio…

-Ayúdanos con un plan para unirlo con un chico- Ino y Hinata corearon bajito juntas

-Yo dije ayudar, no que les armaría el plan, aparte era destaparlo, no buscarle pareja- mientras se recostaba en el banco

-Shikaaaaa…- con las manos unidas mirándolo con ojitos de perro abandonado

-No- y se quedo dormido.

Frustrada escucho el timbre, entrego el trabajo, y agarro de la mano a Ino, y a una Sakura que lloraba dramáticamente por que la alejaban del rubio.

Dejando a todos atrás y tristemente no viendo como Naruto que estaba abrazando a Gaara con todas sus fuerzas, aunque si escuchaban bien era para que no salte a matar a Sai, algo sobre penes pequeños…

Despistadas…

-Ayuda, cerebro, muerto, necesitar, ideas, chico, ideal- decía lentamente a las otras dos alejadas de los demás para que no escucharan

-Nunca pensamos en el "chico perfecto" para Naru, entonces por eso ignoro a los que le mandamos…- pensaba Ino con horror

-El es divertido, alegre, podría llevarse bien con alguien así, Kiba es alegre…y ¡Suigetsu es alegre y es bisexual por los rumores!- con estrellitas en los ojos

-Hay que planear la fase uno del plan "chico perfecto": chico alegre-

-Fase uno: Kiba y Fase dos: Suigetsu-Ino comentaba con el puño en alto

-Problemáticas…-aunque esta vez la que lo decía era Sakura

Si no estuvieran tan entretenidas hablando, hubieran escuchado a Obito hablando con Kakashi a unos metros que su sobrino al día siguiente comenzaba las clases con el último grupo…

Bueno…ya se enteraran al día siguiente…

**Continuara...**

...

_**Notas finales:** Hinata no es la única loca... y er... adoro a Kurama y tenía/quería que ponerlo en algún lado.. ¡Nunca como mascota! así que es el padre adoptivo del rubio :3_

**_Próximo_****_ capitulo "El chico nuevo"_**

**_See ya!_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Nota:** Hola que tal?, Me estoy fritando, odio el calor (ojala, sea donde sea que ustedes estén, no se están muriendo de calor como yo), les traigo el siguiente capitulo, mi cerebro esta muerto (examenes...) así que bueno, no tengo más idea que decir..._

_**Dato:** ¿Es necesario aclarar quien es el chico nuevo? jajaja_

**_¡A leer!_**

_..._

**Eres tan gay...**

**Capitulo 3: El chico nuevo**

Como cualquier mañana, luego de que Hinata y Kurama tiraran de la cama a cierto rubio, se fueron a la escuela…

-Hina necesito un graaan favor- cuando estaban a dos cuadras

-Hoy no cocinare ramen-mientras continuaba caminando

-Auch… no, pero eso no, hoy me veré con Shion, así que en la escuela puedes decir que estoy enfermo o algo así, ¿si?-con ambas manos juntas y su cara en modo tierno

-¡Es apenas el segundo día de clases y ella no me agrada!- gritaba con las manos en alto

-No te agrada por que es mujer….-decía Naru con puchero

-No me agradaría aun si fuera hombre, te lo aseguro, no es tu chico perfecto-con una voz seria y los brazos cruzados

-No soy gay….- con voz cansada, esto era algo de años

-Estoy segura que bajo ese manto de chico mujeriego hay un uke- con aun los brazos cruzados y muy segura de si misma

-Uke…? No, mejor no me digas que eso significa..- con los ojos en blanco

-Uke muerde la almohada y el seme le da duro-con una voz inocente, jugando con los dedos índices y mirando hacia arriba

-¡Que no quería saber Hinata!- mientras se tapaba los oídos, cerraba los ojos con fuerza y sacudía la cabeza, estaba muy colorado

-Me basta con que estarás todo el día con esas imágenes, ¡Me debes una, luego cuenta como te fue, adiós!-y se iba corriendo mientras Naru estaba estático, sacudiendo la cabeza, más colorado que antes, murmurando "fuera imágenes" repetidas veces

Dejando atrás a un Naruto algo traumado, bueno, solo un poquito, el no quería que le den duro…

Llego a la escuela y vio a muchas chicas en la puerta amontonadas, chillando como locas, entre las chicas busco a Sakura y a Ino

Lo que encontró no fue muy alentador...

Sakura estaba babeando y chillando que encontró a su príncipe recostada sobre una pared apretando fuertemente su bolso contra su pecho e Ino tenía la mirada perdida y un hilo se sangre que salía de su nariz.

¿Qué se habrá perdido?

-¡Ino quiero el informe ya!- a modo soldado ya que la ignoraban

-Chico nuevo-mientras se tapaba la nariz la rubia

-Ehhh.. ¡al fin! ¿y?-con estrellas en los ojos

-Moreno, sexy, serio, sexy, familiar de Obito, muy sexy, sexy sexy…-y ahora tuvo que taparse más la nariz con un pañuelo mientras tenía las mejillas coloradas

Ignorando a Sakura que chillaba sola y a Ino que se estaba muriendo desangrada, capaz tendría que llevarla a la enfermería o llamar una ambulancia, necesitaría una transfusión de sangre, pero… con la curiosidad a flor de piel siguió la horda de chicas en celo en busca del nuevo chico, dejando atrás a sus amigas, a ella le encantaba socializar con los nuevos, no iba con el mismo pensamiento de todas, ya que luego de lo de Naruto no se volvió a enamorar, ella solo tenía simple curiosidad.

Vio que iban a su aula, genial el chico nuevo iría a su aula, entro y vio a un chico sentado delante de todo con Karin abrazándolo y otras chicas de otras aulas rodeándolo.

Ella solo pensó una cosa _"..yo te conozco de algún lado.."_

Viendo que su cerebro no procesaba y no recordaba, volvió a pensar en Naruto y se sentó con los chicos que ya habían llegado y les dijo que el rubio se fue con su novia, todos bufaron, el día fue normal en si, sin contar que todas estaban locas, Kurenai, la profesora en ese momento lo presento como Uchiha Sasuke, el sobrino de Obito.

Ella se quiso sentar allado de Sai, pero el, aun con el ojo morado del día anterior se fue a sentar con el pelirrojo

_"Curioso..."_

Y a ella desgraciadamente la sentaron con el nuevo, lamentablemente, ella no estaba para sociales ya que en ese momento la ataco una lluvia de ideas, así que se presento educadamente con una sonrisa y se metió a escribir, ignorando a todos, aunque el otro tampoco era muy hablador, necesita pensar en su plan, el primero era Kiba.

Estaba tan absorta en su plan que no se dio cuenta que paso la hora y era el receso

-Hyuga, ¿podrías llevar a Sasuke a mostrarle las instalaciones? Serías una excelente guía- estaba enfrente de ella con una sonrisa Kurenai

-Eh..?- mientras tapaba con su brazos sus hojas desesperadamente -¿Yo, guía?- observo al moreno que ni siquiera la observaba _"perdida del tiempo"_, necesitaba todo su tiempo libre ya que a la tarde hacia varias actividades y terminaba agotada, el mejor momento para escribir era en la escuela- No, mande a otra persona- y volvió a sus hojas

Ignoro el chillido de indignación de las chicas del aula, aunque tampoco observo como el moreno la veía con una ceja alzada, también ignoro como se ofrecía Sakura a ser su reemplazo _"pobre chico_".

Y Kurenai nombro a Sakura, a pesar de la cara pálida del moreno, capaz si él fuera más demostrativo tendría una cara de pánico, ya que su nueva guía era una chica que lo llamaba "príncipe"

La pobre Hinata se sentía desamparada, Sakura vivió pegada todo el día al moreno, Ino escuchaba a medias ya que cuando pensaba comenzaba a sangrar por la nariz, lo único que le quedaba era a Shikamaru.

Fue con el en le cambio de hora, y apenas luego de leer su plan maestro murmurando "problemático", le dijo que no serviría, era inútil el plan que le había creado para con Kiba, y el de con Suigetsu era extraño, bizarro y poco probable que sea exitoso.

Ignorando su ayuda, ya que ella estaba segura que todo saldría bien, ignorando el hecho que sus planes no funcionan desde hace casi cinco años, ella llamo a sus ayudantes y les explico la primera parte de la fase uno "Kiba"

Lamentablemente para ese plan, tenían que esperar un mes cuando todos fueran al parque de diversiones, por que para Hinata ese plan era perfecto, aunque los otros lo negaban.

Nadie la comprendía, ella estaba segura que sus planes eran buenos, era todo por una buena causa.

A la salida por suerte seguro para distraerse la esperará un rubio sonriente _"que estaba con la zorra"_, almenos podía volver a traumarlo en el camino a casa para pasar el tiempo y que se lo olvide contarle todo lo que hizo con ella, ajam, era una buena idea.

Pero sus ideas fueron calladas por chillidos, al darse vuelta vio al pobre azabache intentado sacarse de encima varias chicas, en especial a una peli-rosa que tenía un acta de matrimonio en la mano.

Así que ella como buena chica y defensora de los inocentes, se acerco y se lo llevo lejos corriendo; el pobre azabache tenía toda la ropa desarreglada, la camisa desabotonada por alguna que otra chica loca y con algunos mechones de cabello menos.

-Ne, no te preocupes, yo te salvo-así que lo llevo a la rastra por los pasillos menos transitados y salieron por la puerta de emergencia que se encontraba en la otra punta de la principal.

-….- solo la miraba con una ceja alzada

-Un gracias no te mataría…-

-Hmp…-

-Definitivamente no me agradas..-

-¡Hinataa!- y apareció corriendo un sonriente Naruto que casualmente estaba llegando a la escuela- Te tengo que contar que…

Y Naruto se quedo estático mirando al azabache, y pues el otro también lo observaba estático, capaz para Hinata fue un segundo pero para los otros dos no…

Pero arruinando el momento… se escucho el celular de la oji-perla

-Oh, este es nuestro nuevo compañero, si no hubieras faltado lo conocerías, el es Uchiha Sasuke, y este rubio chillón es Uzumaki Naruto- con ambas manos en su cintura, mirándolo con reproche

-Ho..la- levantando la mano temblorosamente a modo saludo

-Hmp..-

-Bien, me alegro, felicidades, se conocen, ahora vamos rubio que tu padre me mando un mensaje que ya te quiere en casa, no se que hiciste, tampoco me importa, pero no quiero caer con vos, ¡Nos vemos Sasuke!- y la oji-perla se llevo a rastras a un desorientado rubio, mientras donde estaban antes estaba un estático azabache con los ojos cerrados y algo sonrojado.

Tonta y despistada Hinata….

**Continuara...**

...

_**Notas finales:** Aclarare algo... No, no le pueden pegar a Hinata, la necesita viva unos capítulos más. Y si, ¡Apareció nuestro bastardo favorito!, bueno..mi bastardo favorito, no se el de ustedes xD_

_**Pd:** Si dejan un rw, seré feliz, y ojo, no amenazo a nadie, pero si al final Naruto aun cree que es hetero es su culpa (?) jajaj ignorenmen... muchos parciales, cerebro muerto... Intentare subir lo más pronto posible el siguiente capitulo_

**_Proximo capitulo "Fase uno: Kiba"_**

**_See ya!_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Nota**: Gracias por los rw! Hey, saben que lo que dije en el capitulo anterior era en broma no? jajaja_

**_¡A leer!_**

...

**Eres tan gay...**

**Capitulo 4: fase uno "Kiba"**

El mes pasó sin complicaciones…

Aunque claramente fue interesante…

Sai ya no era golpeado por un Gaara demoníaco, el terco se seguía sentando con el otro, pero ahora el pelirrojo refunfuñaba por lo bajo, tristemente se había acostumbrado a la compañía del moreno.

Naruto recientemente había terminado con Shion, "algo de que no tenían la misma visión a futuro de su relación".

Pero se que ustedes quieren saber que paso con Sasuke, ¿verdad?

Ya que Hinata era la única que no tenía intenciones de violarlo, él seguía sentándose con ella, a la oji-perla le daba igual mientras no interfiriera con sus planes, lentamente él quedo unido a su grupo de amigos, el problema era un rubio en particular…

-¡Ese fue siempre mi lugar, apártate teme!-

-Oblígame dobe- con una media sonrisa y mirándolo con superioridad

Y ahí comenzaban a golpearse, nada extraño pero todo el mundo pensaba diferente el por que tan absurdas peleas:

Sakura estaba furiosa y celosa ya que para ella pelean por Hinata, como la mayoría de las chicas en el grado.

Ino en cambio sentía que algo se perdía, que algo no cuadraba, almenos ya no sangraba por el moreno... bueno no tanto.

Shikamaru pues, es demasiado inteligente pero sería muy problemático si decía su opinión en voz alta.

Y con Hinata... obviando el echo que es despistada, los ignoraba olímpicamente cuando peleaban o si agotaban su paciencia los golpeaba, hasta hace una semana, en que intento que se sentaran juntos, que ella se movería, le daba igual el lugar, pero los otros dos se miraron con pánico, como si estar cerca del otro quemara y no molestaron durante la ultima semana.

Oh si, la ultima semana fue bastante tranquila para ella, los otros solo se veían de reojo.

Y llego su ansiado día, llego el día en que irían todos al parque de diversiones

Era un hermoso domingo soleado, estaban todos, menos Sai que se excuso que leyó algo en un nuevo libro y tendría que practicar con Gaara, y los demás ignorando a esa extraña pareja de amigos, fueron al parque, y Sasuke como ya estaba en el grupo, se les unió ese día, que extrañamente fue invitado por Naruto.

Perfecto día, perfecto plan, todo perfecto…

-...-

¿Pero no todo sucede como uno quiere verdad?

El plan era muy simple, para ella, había creado todo en su cabeza, irían todos juntos, y entrando la tarde buscaría la manera en que todos se vayan separando, con ayuda de Shikamaru buscaría separar a Kiba de Shino y ella lo haría pegarse al rubio, buscaría la manera que suban a la rueda de la fortuna entrada la noche y ella pues, solo noquearía al tipo que la controla y la apagaría para que ellos quedaran arriba, se quedarían juntos un rato, se darían cuenta que se atraen, saldrían los dos de la manos y listo.

Tonta Hinata…

Entrada la tarde, luego de divertirse en las montañas y en las atracciones casi todo el día era el momento perfecto para comenzar el plan.

La primera parte salió muy fácil…

Chouji se quedo en la primera estación de comida porque no había comido todo el día y dijo que siguiéramos sin él, que luego nos alcanzaba, e Ino no quiso dejarlo solo y se quedo a hacerle compañía, también tenia hambre _"dos menos"_

Sakura se pego tanto a Sasuke durante todo el día, que este en un momento el azabache salía huyendo...literalmente, con una Sakura con corazoncitos en los ojos persiguiéndolo _"dos menos"_

Ahora venía la parte en que Shikamaru separaba a Shino de Kiba, comenzaría a hablarle de insectos para distraerlo y ella llamaría al chico perro para se quede con ella y Naru, luego ella se iría misteriosamente, pero…

Shikamaru se quedo dormido en una banca _"uno menos"_, y esa no era la idea…

Así que haciendo memoria de todos los insectos que conocía intento tener una interesante charla con Shino sobre insectos, para separarlo de Kiba, pero paso lo impensable.. apareció Shion.

¡Que tenía que hacer Shion ahí!

¿Naruto no había terminado con ella?

Oh, pero esta era una ex furiosa con sus hermanos mayores a punto de pegarle a un rubio, y en eso, el rubio valientemente… salio corriendo como si su vida dependiera de eso.

_"Cobarde…"_

Y Hinata desganada, tal como dijo Shikamaru hace un tiempo atrás, su plan para unirlo con Kiba fue inútil, un fiasco realmente

Así que bueno, ella se fue a comer helado con Kiba y Shino ya que quedaban solo ellos tres, luego se volvería a su casa con ellos, estaba bastante decepcionada, ahora tenía que pensar el plan para con Suigetsu, y ese era más complicado.

En la mente de ella, habia una chibi-Hinata que tachaba fuertemente "Kiba" de un pizarrón y ahora remarcaba "Suigetsu"

Lastima que no fueron a la atracción de terror, en vez de ir comer helados…

Oh que Hinata hubiera seguido a Shion con sus hermanos…

Capaz si seguía a esa banda enfurecida hubiera llegado a la atracción de terror y dentro se hubiera encontrado con una escena bastante interesante...

Naruto había entrado ahí, ya que era el ultimo lugar que lo buscarían, pero al ver las atracciones dentro del lugar comenzó a gritar que tenía miedo y a correr, además extrañamente vio a una Sakura corriendo buscando a alguien.

Aunque quiso realmente gritar de terror cuando alguien lo agarro por atrás y le tapo la boca para que se calle, por que sino lo encontraría la loca a él y los hermanos de su ex a este.

Reconociendo la voz del otro se calmo, y luego recordó donde estaba, así que termino escondido en la oscuridad abrazando al azabache por que el rubio decía que odiaba a los fantasmas.

Menos mal que estaba oscuro y no veían los rostros sonrojados del otro.

Naruto nunca aceptara que apropósito estaba abrazando al moreno ya que hace años supero el miedo a los fantasmas y el azabache nunca admitiría que le encanta estar cerca del rubio.

Mientras tanto, en un banco, un Shikamaru se levantaba de hacerse el dormido pensando en Hinata y murmurando "problemática"

Él sabía con quien podría hacer perfecta pareja el rubio, hace tiempo se había dado cuenta, pero no quería decir nada, ya que no quería perder todo ese tiempo que ahora Hinata dedicaba estar con él.

El amor ciertamente es problemático...

**Continuara****...**

...

_**Notas finales:** Lalalala...¿Que quieren que les diga? Oh si, los sonrojos de Sasuke eran para Naruto, no para Hinata. ¿Shikamaru hablara y dejara todo de ser problemático?, ¿Algún día los planes de Hinata funcionaran? No lo sabemos..._

_**Pd:** Admito que estoy bastante jodida con los exámenes, no se si podré subir tan rápido el próximo capitulo :(_

**_Próximo_****_ capitulo "Fase dos: Suigetsu"_**

**_See ya!_**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Nota:** Gracias por los rw, de veras! :3_

_(Se pone una armadura..)_

**_¡A leer!_**

...

**Eres tan gay...**

**Capitulo 5: fase dos "Suigetsu"**

Luego del anterior desastroso plan, comenzó a pensar todo para el siguiente...

Las semanas pasaban y las clases seguían normales, aunque ahora por suerte Naruto y Sasuke se sentaban juntos, gracias a ella por supuesto, era insoportable verlos pelear, aunque ahora están más distraídos, y ella busco esa escusa para hablar y sentarse con Suigetsu, era un tipo raro pero interesante.

Por suerte en ese grupo se lo veía a Gaara, y ahora Sai, así que no quedaba muy colgada.

-El próximo fin de semana iremos al boliche Sharingan, abrió hace poco y tiene buena fama, ¿Por qué no vienes con nosotros y traes a tu amigo azabache?-comento Karin una mañana mientras tenía la vista fija en Sasuke

-Si lo llevo a él solo quedaría mal, aparte vos no tienes a todas las chicas de la escuela en tu contra por que llegaste a sentarte con él, si fueran todos mis amigos sería diferente-mientras apoyaba su cabeza en una mano y pensaba _"vendí a Sasuke a una zorra, soy de lo peor"_

-Mmm.. trae a tus amigos, nos juntamos en la entrada este viernes-y volvía a sentarse con Juugo

-….- y escondió su cabeza entre sus brazos _"lo que hago por el rubio"_

Ella invito a todos sus amigos para esa noche, Sakura secretamente iba solo para tener una oportunidad con Sasuke, Naruto acepto rápidamente seguidamente del moreno, Shikamaru bufo y dijo que iría, pero los demás no, Shino iría a la casa de sus abuelos ese fin de semana, Kiba tenía una competencia con Akamaru el sábado a la mañana, mientras Ino con Chouji avisaron que al día siguiente tenían una reunión familiar, era claro que salían como novios en secreto pero nadie decía nada, preferían esperar hasta que lo sacaran ellos.

Shikamaru estaba fastidiado aunque no lo demostrara, lentamente su paciencia se agotaba y se preguntaba cuanto más soportaría, nadie se daba cuenta de lo que escondía Shika, bueno, tal vez cierto azabache ya había atado cabos el por que el mal humor del otro, pero prefería hacerse el desinteresado, ya bastantes problemas emocionales tenía el para pensar en los demás…

Los días iban pasando y llego el tan ansiado viernes

Esa noche Naruto estaba en la casa de Hinata, con una vena en la frente, mientras la otra buscaba que ponerse, durante más una hora…

-Hey rubio, sabes que me di cuenta- mientras bajaba cambiada y esperaban que Sakura pase con el auto

-Hm..- mientras abría los ojos y la miraba, aun seguía recostado en el sillón

-Desde que terminaste con Shion, no saliste con nadie más- y lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados

-Oh…bueno…es que…estuve… con muchas, si con muchas…solo..me tome un descanso nomas- cerraba los ojos y deseaba con todo su ser que Hinata le creyera

-Imaginemos que te creo…- seguramente el rubio insultaba por adentro-debes estar cansado de salir con tantas chicas, pobrecito-

-Pobre de mi…-

-Entonces ya te diste cuenta que no estas hecho para una chica, sino para un chico

-¡Hi..hinata!- le gritaba colorado- ¡No molestes más con ese tema!

-Pero sería tan lindo, ya me imagino tu boda, luego descubres que eres doncel y tienen hijitos re bonitos y ….- Hinata seguía relatando la vida imaginaria del rubio con corazoncitos en los ojos, mientras Naruto se hundía más y más en el sillón como si pudiera desaparecer de un momento a otro e intentaba no escuchar los disparates de la otra

-¡Yo sería la madrina de su hija!-grito tan fuerte que Naruto salio de su letargo y la miraba con cara de horror

-¡No soy doncel y no existen los donceles!-

-No lo sabemos, hace un año te dije de ir a hacerte una ecografía haber si tenias un útero y saliste corriendo del hospital cuando te diste cuenta…-mientras tenía un puchero en la cara

-Hinata por favor….mi cabeza en un embrollo- y para salvación del rubio se escucho la bocina, afuera estaba Sakura en el volante, con Shikamaru y Sasuke

-Pero luego me dirás quien te gusta tanto como para dejar de salir con otras- como un susurro, lo dijo cerca de la oreja de Naruto, y luego salía corriendo a subir al auto, mientras Naruto deseaba no tener la cara colorada y se acercaba también al auto.

Ay mi querida Hinata, si supieras…

Cuando llegaron, por suerte el otro grupo estaba haciendo la fila, aunque sintió pena por Sasuke ya que de un brazo tenía colgada a Sakura y del otro a Karin.

Al rato entraron y la verdad que el lugar era asombroso, pintado de negro, con luces rojas en la entrada, le daba un aire de oscuridad pero también de elegancia, era increíblemente grande por dentro.

El grupo de Suigetsu se fue para un lado, con un Sasuke llevado a la rastra pon una pelirroja, Naruto y Sakura bailaban, mientras Shikamaru seguía los movimientos de Hinata bastante cerca.

En un momento Hina se sentó en la barra y se asombro de ver a la novia de su primo como mesera, ella le pidió que le hablara de los tragos, ya que eran extraños e interesantes la mayoría, pero le asombro uno llamado Afrodisíaco, ¿quien llama a un trago así?.

Increíblemente ese trago era uno de los más caros pero contenía una pequeña cantidad de lo que su nombre decía, la oji-perla se dio vuelta y vio a Naruto riendo con Suigetsu, así que compro uno y le pidió a Tenten que se lo llevara al amigo del rubio.

-Para ya Hinata, esto es el colmo-aparecía Shikamaru enfrente de Hinata

-Claro que no le es, es una buena causa- muy segura

-No lo es, estas demasiado obsesionada con la vida amorosa de Naruto, deja que el viva su vida a su manera, vos viví la tuya-

-No comprendes, yo…-

-Entonces Hinata dime una vez si pensaste en tus sentimientos o en tu vida amorosa en si, deja de vivir a costa de Naruto, estas tan obsesionada al punto que estas ciega y no ves lo que realmente pasa a tu alrededor- mientras bajaba su cabeza, no podía verla a los ojos

-¡Eso es mentira!-le gritaba

-Tu amigo gusta de alguien y vos intentas juntarlo con otras persona, si no estuvieras tan ciega te hubieras dado cuenta de quien gusta, vos lo único que haces es que el tenga un embrollo en su cabeza-

-Yo…yo, eso es mentira- mientras negaba con su cabeza

-Dime Hinata, ya que te gusta saber de la vida amorosa de los demás, dime si no te hubiera contado Ino, ¿te hubieras dado cuenta que salía con Chouji?, si yo no te hubiera dicho ¿te habrías dado cuenta que tu amigo gusta de alguien? O mejor…¿te diste cuenta de quien estoy enamorado?-

-Shikamaru yo…yo…-

-Nos vemos Hinata, estas yendo demasiado lejos con Naruto, has lo que quieras con ese trato, yo lo abandono, abandono todo esto- y miraba hacia arriba, ya no podía verla a los ojos- diles a los demás que tenía sueño y que me fui, adiós- y el se perdió entre la multitud

-Shikamaru…- no sabia por que pero unas lágrimas silenciosas caían por su rostro

No sabe cuanto tiempo estuvo así, hasta que alguien la agarro por el brazo, la tironeo, y se la llevo corriendo, estaba tan ida que tardo en darse cuenta que la persona era Sakura y que chillaba cosas que ni ella entendía

-¡Ino tenía razón, Ino tenía razón!-era lo único que entendía, hablaba mucho y demasiado rápido

-Eh…?-

-Mira…- se escondieron en un rincón, Sakura le señalo una pareja y si, Ino tenía razón

-...-

A unos metros Sai le estaba comiendo la boca a Gaara como si no hubiera un mañana

La rubia luego que el par no fue al parque de diversiones había dicho que ellos seguro estaban saliendo, capas si Hinata no estuviera tan ida se reiría del recuerdo, o se alegraría por ellos pero estaba muy perdida en sus pensamientos

Y Sakura se dio cuenta que su amiga no estaba bien por primera vez

-Pensé que Shikamaru estaba con vos- ahora pensándolo faltaba el vago del grupo

-El…el…tenía sueño-

-Oh…-algo había pasado y Sakura se imaginaba que- le mandare un texto al par que queda que nosotras nos vamos, vendrás a mi casa, ¿si?-

-Okey…- y Sakura se llevo a su amiga

No fue una buena noche para Hinata…

Pero aun dentro del boliche, Hinata nunca sabrá que desato con ese trago...

Suigetsu si tomo el trago pero se encapricho con Sasuke, y Karin enojada fue a besar al rubio y este se dejo por la sorpresa.

Sasuke estaba tan enojado que dejo que Sui lo manoseara y se fueron a un rincón oscuro, a los minutos recién el rubio cayo en cuenta y fue a buscarlo.

Al ver como el azabache besaba al otro, este encolerizado los separo y comenzó a pegarle a Suigetsu, el azabache intentaba separarlos pero no podía, hasta que en un momento Naruto se dio cuenta que hacia, agarro el brazo de Sasuke y se lo llevo a otra punta.

-Ya se sabia de Suigetsu, pero vos… eres un maldito marica- estaba tan celoso que no sabia lo que decía

-Si Naruto soy marica, algún problema con eso- el otro comenzaba a realmente enojarse

-Eres tan gay, eres un asco- decía mientras se tapaba la cara, aunque esas palabras mas para el azabache eran para el mismo

-Oh por dios Naruto, no me jodas ahora con eso que te asquea que sea gay, ¡vos eres un maldito marica también! ¡deja de joder, luego de ese "beso accidental" que me diste y los abrazos, luego te haces el desentendido, como si nunca paso nada, no soporto más, acepta lo que sos y lo que sentís!-

-¡No siento nada, todo fue un error!-

-…-el otro bajo la cabeza, todo esto le dolía- tal vez si fue un error, yo.. me voy- y dejo a Naruto solo

Recién a los minutos luego de calmarse, y darse cuenta que estaba solo, quiso golpearse, gritar y patear todo lo que estaba cerca.

-Realmente soy un idiota… vos… no fuiste un error- mientras con las manos se volvía a tapar la cara, estaba muy confundido

Para algunos capas no, pero para otros ese noche fue la peor noche de sus vidas…

**Continuara...**

...

_**Notas finales:** Por eso la armadura, ¡No me peguen! cof cof... er...si, todo se fue al traste... _

_**Pd:** creo que desapareceré unos días por los parciales... y capas ahí realmente me quieran matar jajaj okey... etto.. (sale corriendo)_

**_Próximo_****_ capitulo "¡El poder de la juventud!"_**

**_See ya!_**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Nota: _**_Gracias por los rw! y lamento haber desaparecido, ahora estoy algo libre así que volveré a subir los capítulos bastantes seguidos :)_

_**Nota 2:** Oh y gracias Penny Uchiha con tu rw, y admito que luego de publicarlo hasta yo me di cuenta de mi error, aclarare algo del final del cap anterior (Sasuke enojado gritándole a Naruto), pasaron "semanas" desde fase 1 y fase 2, no se sabe a ciencia cierta que paso fuera de la escuela con Naruto y Sasuke, esos besos, abrazos, errores, etc. Admito que había dejado esa parte a imaginación de cada uno pero bueno, espero que me hayan entendido xD_

**_¡A leer!_**

...

**Eres tan gay...**

**Capitulo 6: ¡El poder de la juventud!**

Pasaron dos meses desde lo sucedido en el boliche…

Ese sábado en particular Ino y Chouji habían decidido juntarse en el parque, ya que hace tiempo no iban todos, hasta Gaara y Sai se habían unido al grupo.

Sai luego de ese día, el del boliche, había proclamado que nadie podía tocar a su Gaa-chan.

Era un hermoso día, hasta en el camino encontraron al primo de Hinata con su novia y un amigo más, Rock Lee, y se acoplaron a la banda para disfrutar el día.

Todo había vuelto a la normalidad…

-…-

Oh, rayos a quien engaño, estaban peor que antes...

Si bien todos los demás estaban felices disfrutando, se podía ver debajo de un árbol dos almas deprimidas, dos almas en pena, al tal grado que deprimían a alguien si se les acercaba.

Estos fueron llevados a la fuerza por una furiosa Sakura, pero ellos estaban en su mundo, Hinata estaba perdida abrazada a sus rodillas y Naruto estaba recostado de espalda al árbol balbuceando incoherencias acerca de su grado de estupidez; y es que a unos metros estaban Shikamaru y Sasuke recostados sobre el pasto mirando el cielo e ignorándolos desde hace dos meses.

Tal vez si se pelearon, pero nadie supo el por que, excepto Sakura que había visto a Hinata deprimida ese día en particular, y para no quedar mal los otros dos no contaron nada, actuaban con indiferencia en la escuela, Shikamaru ignoraba o se hacia el dormido cuando se acercaba Hinata, mientras Sasuke se sentaba con Sakura y actuaba como si no existiera Naruto.

Los otros del grupo estaban disfrutando tanto ese hermoso día…

Pero Sakura estaba harta, realmente, sacaba venas en la frente con solo verlos, eran patéticos, así que en un momento hizo algo que no pensó que haría ya que no le gustaba llamar la atención…grito, grito tan fuerte que todos se voltearon a verla

-¡Me hartaron, dejen de actuar como almas en pena, me deprimen!- mientras se subía a un banco que estaba cerca de los otros dos, para imponer mas respeto

-¡Son jóvenes, dejen de actuar como ancianos!- continuaba hablando a los gritos

-¡Como dice la hermosa flor de cerezo, hay que disfrutar ahora, estamos en la flor de la juventud!- y apareció de la nada un Lee atrás de la peli-rosa con estrellas en los ojos y levantando un puño en lo alto

-¡Si!, ¡eso, yo..!- y no se dio cuenta que tropezaba, por suerte Rock estaba detrás de ella y la sujeto, cayendo Sakura en sus brazos

-¿Tu eres Sakura cierto…? Amo tu poder de la juventud en ti ¡por favor, salgamos juntos!-

- Ehh…..¡Ehh!- Sakura no creía lo que pasaba

-¡Se mi novia y te protegeré con mi vida!- mientras le guiñaba un ojo y levantaba el dedo pulgar mientras con el otro brazo aun la sujetaba

-...¿Por qué no?- no perdía nada, ya que Sasuke la ignoraba

-¡Mi princesa!-con corazoncitos se la llevo a las rastras a pasear por el parque

-¿Príncipe…?- y Sakura lo siguió, capas encontró a su príncipe, no será azul, sino super cejotas, pero lo encontró

Aunque cerca de un árbol, otras dos personas...

-¿Eso se supone que iba a animarnos?- una Hinata ojerosa buscaba la mirada de un rubio, pero el otro se golpeaba la cabeza contra el árbol

-Almenos de los dos a mi me queda la cordura…- y llevaba su vista a Shikamaru, que tenía los ojos cerrados y aun seguía recostado, pero Sasuke tenía la vista en Naruto, pero al darse cuenta que ella observaba, se volvió a recostar y cerrar los ojos

-Esto era de lo que Shikamaru me hablaba…-decía bajito Hinata, el rubio nunca le había contado que había pasado en el boliche, cada vez que le preguntaba, él le retrucaba con la misma pregunta, ella recordaba a Shikamaru y terminaban los dos deprimidos en un rincón

-Jajajaja ¡Oh dios Naruto, tanto tiempo con vos se me pego lo tonto!-comenzaba a reírse sola.

Pero oh, si bien el rubio estaba medio ido, a insultos reaccionaba.

-¡No soy tonto!-mientras se sentaba allado de ella

-Si..si-y volvía a abrazarse las piernas, tan tonta fue- ¿el amor te vuelve idiota, verdad?- si ella estaba así, posiblemente el rubio este en las mismas, dos meses, dos meses tan triste por lo suyo que no pensó en los demás, realmente era egoísta

-Supongo…- y Naruto sonrío con burla- por favor espero que tengas mejor gusto que Sakura- y reía como hace rato no hacia- ¡ese chico tiene mas cejas que cara!

-Mientras vos no te busques alguien como Sai yo seré feliz-

-Por que…- y Hinata le señalo algo, Sai le pedía a Gaara dibujarlo, pero dibujarlo desnudo…y Gaara con toda su paciencia, lo golpeo en los bajos.

-¡Hinata no soy un pervertido!-con una mueca de fingida dolencia, mientas una mano la tenía en el pacho y la otra en la cabeza

-¡Y yo soy tartamuda!- oh extrañaba estas charlas..

-¡Gaa-chan deja pintarte, sos mi musa!- Sai se tapaba con una mano la cara y con otra los bajos mientras estaba tirado en el suelo

-¡Eres un maldito Hentai!- y Gaara continuaba golpeándolo

-Enserio…nunca termines con alguien como Sai- decía bajo Hinata y el rubio asentía en silencio

Cuando volvieron la oji-perla se recostó en su cama, pensando que fue realmente idiota y ya buscaría la manera que Shikamaru la escuche, pero una pequeña parte sentía que ella tenía la culpa de lo de Naruto.

Tenía que ayudar a ese par de idiotas, por la mirada de Sasuke el sentía algo, seguro estaba dolido como esta el Nara con ella

¿Si no quiere hablar con Naruto, hablara con ella?

El rubio idiota de su amigo estaba muy dolido, perdió la cuenta de cuantas veces lo encontró llorando estas ultimas semanas, aunque… ella al verlo se deprimida y se quedaba llorando con él… cof cof

Como decía Sasuke, eran un par de dobes, o como diría Shikamaru, eran un par problemático...

Se tapo la cara a pensar eso ultimo, el otro no le dirigía la palabra.

Primero el par de idiotas, luego pensaría en ella.

El domingo pensaría que diría para que se junten, no más planes, y el lunes mismo haría que hablaran y se reconciliaran.

Naruto y Sasuke…. Sasuke y Naruto… Hacen linda pareja…

Y comenzó a reír, Sasuke definitivamente no era Sai, el Uchiha era lo mejor para Naru, y también reía de lo despistada que fue, cerro los ojos intentando ignorar la chibi-Hinata en su cabeza, que hablaba sobre planes futuros, ella esta vez no pensaría un plan, sería directa al hablar, y se quedo dormida con una sonrisa maléfica en los labios.

**Continuara...**

...

_**Notas finales:** Hinata cayo! algun día tenía que caer jajaja, ¿Hina hablado directamente funcionara mejor que sus planes?, ¿Shikamaru hablara con Hinata?, ¿Naruto dejara de ser tan dobe?, ¿Como reaccionara Sasuke?, todo esto me suena problemático..._

**_Próximo_****_ capitulo "Enamorados"_**

**_See ya!_**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Nota: C**omo siempre, gracias por los rw!; los quiero, de veras!_

_¡A leer!_

_..._

**Eres tan gay...**

**Capitulo 7: Enamorados**

Era una mañana tranquila

Todo el mundo comenzaba a levantarse para comenzar un nuevo día

Excepto bueno…

En una casa en particular...

-¡Arggg que le digo!-gritaba Hinata enfrente de un espejo cama mientras se tiraba los pelos

-Rubio idiota amas al bastardo, azabache idiota amas al rubio, ahora hagan las paces…-_"nono, demasiado directo"_

-Azabache tengo que decirte que Naruto morirá y solo un beso tuyo podrá salvarlo…_-"err…no_"

-¡Admitan que se aman y salvaran el mundo ninja!-_"creerán que me drogo…"_

Mientras Hinata en su habitación practicaba que podía decirle al par de idiotas, un Naruto estaba siendo levantado y echado a la rastra por su padre e iba en camino a buscar a su amiga para ir a la escuela

-Hola Hiashi, disculpe pero… ¿Dónde esta Hinata?- mientras asomaba su cabeza dentro de la casa, normalmente ella iba a buscarlo pero hoy estaba tardando

-Mi hija se volvió loca, esta hablando sola en su dormitorio, ve si sos valiente…- resoplando y encaminándose a la sala

-….- y el rubio curioso fue a la puerta del dormitorio de la chica y escuchaba, pero no sabía que la puerta no estaba cerrada y de golpe la puerta se abrió, y el cayo al suelo, estrellando su cara contra el suelo

-Uzumaki Naruto, debemos hablar-para cuando el rubio pudo levantarse vio a una Hinata sería sentada en el borde de su cama observándolo

-Ahora que he hecho…me basta con la indiferencia de cierta persona- y volvía a tirarse contra el suelo

-Exactamente hablaremos de esa persona-y se tapaba los oídos

-¡De quien hablas!¡Como supiste!-gritaba a los cuatro vientos

-Lo descubrí con mi intelecto superior- pero el rubio la miraba serio- cof cof…tal vez Shikamaru ayudo

-¡Shikamaru lo sabe!-

-Deja de gritar y si, lo sabe, lo sabemos- el rubio se sentó en el suelo y bajo la cabeza

-Pero si saque por mi cuenta que habrás hecho algo realmente entupido para que Sasuke no quiera volver a hablarte-

-Tal vez…yo..lo llame un error..- con los ojos vidriosos

-Error…¡un error!-chillo

-El nunca fue un error y ahora no me habla- y se deprimía

-¡Naruto idiota! Eres el idiota más idiota del mundo, me ganaste el puesto- mientras ponía los ojos en blanco

-Ah… Shikamaru…¿cierto? El tampoco te habla ¿Qué paso?- mientras levantaba un poco la vista

-Información clasificada-mientras recordaba los absurdos planes con un sonrojo

-Entonces lo que paso con Sasuke para que me odie es confidencial también-

-Auch…- pero ahora volvía a retomar su postura firme- ¿lo que te quería preguntar que es lo que sientes por el? ¿experimentar, calentura, gusto, amor?

-¡Hinata no me puedes preguntar eso!- mientras se ponía colorado

-Naruto hace dos meses estamos deprimidos, si yo me di cuenta que estoy enamorada del vago de Nara, vos fácilmente estas enamorado del Uchiha-mientras lo veía con seriedad

-¿Enamorada.. vos?- y comenzó a reír pero paro de la nada – ¡Yo no lo estoy y menos de un hombre!

-Entonces explícame porque estas tan deprimido y te sentís tan basura de que esa persona no te dirija la palabra…estas enamorado rubio idiota-

-…..- llevo su vista hacia arriba y sonrío- somos idiotas…-

-Prefiero el termino idiotas enamorados, gracias, es más suave- y reía

-Pero no me habla…-

-Oh, por eso te pedí hablar, hoy hablare con el Uchiha por vos y más vale no arruinar esta oportunidad-mientras lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados y lo señalaba con un dedo

-Entiendo, entiendo…espero que el Nara me escuche, le diré que no sos tan loca como lo aparentas- mientras se levantaba y se dirigía a la puerta

-Gracias….supongo- y salieron a la escuela en silencio con una pequeña sonrisa

Por suerte era un lunes y los lunes tocaba las clases con el profesor Obito, buscaría ahí hablar con el azabache

Hinata ignorando todo se sentó allado del Uchiha, pero este estaba en su mundo y la ignoro, no debería haber dormido bien, estaba un poco pálido y con ojeras _"tonto Naruto, a que esto es por tu culpa"_

Obito por suerte de Hinata, les pidió hacer un trabajo practico en la semana de a dos, y que buscaran rápido un compañero sino el lo haría por ellos, la oji-perla pidió a gritos ser compañera del azabache, ella se escuso de su rápida elección ya que ella tenía uno de los mejores promedios y se sacaría otra nota perfecta con el azabache a su lado.

Tal vez un poco extraña la escusa, pero le sirvió al azabache que no quería bajar su promedio, luego la oji-perla le aclaro que ella vivía a solo quince cuadras, que a la salida fuera a su casa y lo terminaran hoy para tener la semana libre. Obito como escucho esta conversación le dijo que no había problema que luego el mismo iba a buscarlo a su casa.

La Chibi-Hinata gritaba de alegría en su cabeza y no se dio cuenta como Naruto buscaba de compañero a Shikamaru…

Ese día en la casa de Hinata por suerte no había nadie, su hermana se quedaba hasta más tarde, y sus padres estaban trabajando, y para más alegría tenía a Naruto en la casa de allado, ella en su cabeza pensaba que podía decir.

Terminaron lo más rápido posible el trabajo, por suerte ambos sabían mucho de ese tema en particular, entonces Hinata dio el primer golpe…

-¿Sasuke eres gay?- _"Okey, eso no fue muy buena idea"_

-…..-_"Oh por dios Hinata, di otra cosa, ¡cerebro vuelve!"_- si, lo soy…- con una vos muy tranquila

-¡Ser directo sirve!- al ver que Sasuke la miraba como si estuviera loca, disimulo un poco con una tos- ¿Estas enamorado?

-¿Es un interrogatorio todo esto?- con una ceja alzada

-Algo así…. Evadir una preguntar es afirmarla, entonces estas enamorado, vamos por buen camino…- ponía un dedo en su barbilla y pensaba

-….- el pobre azabache tenía un pequeño tic nervioso

-Aquí voy…-suspiro y comenzó a hablar muy rápido- No se que paso con Naruto, fue un idiota seguramente, y ahora el idiota hace dos meses esta deprimido llorando en cada rincón cuando te recuerda- el otro la veía con los ojos abiertos- dice que no sos un error pero vos no dejas que se acerque, y eso lo pone mal, quiere hablar con vos y yo soporto sus llanto, y de por si yo lloro mucho como para soportar a alguien llorón, te ama, esta enamorado de vos, dice a cada rato que no sos un error- y se cayo de la silla por que se quedo sin aire

Y Sasuke…estaba muy colorado, demasiado, y luego muy pálido y… oh, creo que fue mucha información y este también cayo, pero inconsciente en el piso

-...-

Luego de que Hinata recuperará el aire y viera el otro inconsciente, se asusto pero por suerte con un vaso de agua en la cara el otro recobro la conciencia rápidamente.

Pero Hinata ya que hablo por el rubio, ahora quería hablar con Shikamaru, así que a empujones llevo al azabache a la puerta diciéndole que hablara con el otro idiota, y el azabache recuperando un poco la lucidez comenzó a reírse

-Oh no, el se mando el error, el tendría que hablar conmigo- y se paro en la puerta y no dejo abrirla

-Saaaasukeeeee- pero el otro negaba

-Y vos deberías hablar con Shikamaru….-

-¡Pues en eso pensaba, así que lárgate que me voy a la casa del Nara!- y abrió la puerta de su casa de un golpe y se asombro de lo que vio

Bueno Sasuke también tenía la boca abierta, eso no se lo esperaban

Justo a punto de tocar la puerta había un Naruto lloriqueando con un ramo de rosas azules y un Nara colorado allado del otro con un ramo, pero este de color blanco.

Algo se perdieron….

Por que mientras Hinata fue a hablar con Sasuke, Naruto fue a perseguir a Nara para que perdonara a su amiga, y ahora estaban todos congelados en la entrada de una puerta..

Aunque habría que ver donde fueron a comprar los ramos…

-Yo…yo..yo…¡Sasuke tenemos que hablar!- y Naruto agarro al azabache que aun seguía paralizado al estilo princesa y se lo llevo corriendo a su casa, para hablar en privado

Eso fue extraño…

-Problemático…¿Hinata puedo pasar?- y ella con un poco de lucidez, se lo quedo mirando y lo dejo pasar

-¡Sasuke te amooo!- gritaba un rubio revoltoso

-¡Callate dobe, esto es vergonzoso!- se escuchaba desde la entrada

-¿Tengo que gritar así para que reacciones?- decía Shika mientras la observaba directamente a los ojos

-….eh…yo …yo – seguía perdida

-¡Hinata yo te….!-

-¡Callate, esto es vergonzoso!- mientras le tapaba la boca y lo entraba a la casa rápidamente para que nadie lo escuche

Que lindo día…

El amor se siente en el aire...

Espera.. ¿o ese en el aire es Naruto?

-...-

Definitivamente, que lindo día...

**Continuara...**

...

_**Notas finales**: Eh, se confesaron! una confesión tan rara como ellos jajajaj_

_**Pd:** Si preguntan por que Naruto esta volando en el aire, hay dos opciones: 1º Sasuke le hizo un stripptease y el rubio salio volando por una super mega hemorragia nasal o 2º Sasuke avergonzado le dio una patada voladora y salio volando al infinito y mas allá. En el prox. capitulo lo sabrán jajaja_

**_Próximo_****_ y ultimo capitulo "Seme o uke"_**

_**Pd2:** Se, se, el ultimo capitulo se llama así, ya sabrán por que... _

**_See ya!_**


	8. Chapter 8

**_Nota:_**_ Gracias por los rw, con ustedes el ultimo capitulo!_

_**Pd:** Y gracias por los rw anónimos, que siempre colgué en responder aunque sea por acá, osea gracias **Hinata12HYuga** (yo adoro a Hinata eh, que aca parezca loca es otra cosa) y **Yo soy tu **(gracias por pasarte y dejar rw, aunque ¿por que decis que sos yo?, estoy segura que yo soy yo, y vos no sos yo, yo se que soy yo misma y no me dejara a mi misma rw, no tengo tan bajo el autoestima D:) , en fin..._

**_¡A leer!_**

...

**Eres tan gay...**

**Capitulo 8 : Seme o uke**

Era una hermosa noche

Todo el mundo se estaba preparando para el baile de fin de año

Los chicos ideando como entrar alcohol y las chicas arreglándose para verse perfectas

Algunos meses ya habían pasado del intento de confesión de Nara, se podría decir que era el novio de Hinata, pero ella era tan rara que no se podía confirmar nada...

Mientras con Naruto luego de ser golpeado por un enojado, y algo avergonzado, azabache y ser llevado a emergencias, comenzaron a salir, eran novios pero nadie lo sabia excepto la pareja anterior mencionada, ya habían visto el jaleo y la locura que desato que Sai gritara en el medio de la escuela que amaba a su Gaa-chan y que nadie lo podía tocar, preferían evitarse la horda de alumnos chismosos y curiosos…

Pero estos últimos meses Hinata estaba más insoportable con el rubio, cada vez que estaba solo con Hinata este se ponía colorado y nervioso, ella siempre que veía una pareja gay se emocionaba y catalogaba quien mordía la almohada y quien no, sabia que ella siempre lo llamo uke, pero ahora molestarlo en que pose lo hacia con el azabache era bastante perturbante, hasta sentía pena por Shikamaru y su santa paciencia de aguantar a su amiga; almenos ella se distraía con Sai, que era bastante abierto en esos temas y le contaba que su cerecita era su lindo uke, entre otras cosas hasta que el peli-rojo escuchaba y golpeaba a Sai a punto de llevarlo a la enfermería.

No era bueno que Sai hablara con Hinata…

No lo era por que ella tenía una casi hemorragia nasal en pensar en él y su Sasuke…

Pero Naruto era muy bueno y no le podía decir a la oji-perla que lo ponía nervioso, si decía eso ella sería mas molesta, cada vez que ella saltaba con un tema de esos, él valientemente lo evitaba o salía corriendo, lo normal…

La pobre Hinata se sentía incomprendida, Sai le contaba de su vida amorosa sin problemas, Gaara se ponía del color de su cabello y la ignoraba, y Sasuke nunca llegaba a preguntarle, estaba segura que el no tenía problema en decirle, pero siempre aparecía un rubio y se lo llevaba corriendo para que no cuente, y ni hablemos de Naruto…

Ni su novio la comprendía, decía que era problemática y se reía cuando le contaba sus angustias, ella se moría de intriga, era culpa de esos dos, capas algún día Sasuke le contara como el rubio muerde la almohada…

-Hinata deja de pensar en ellos- y ella salto del sillón, en el que esperaba a Shikamaru y ahora este estaba frente a ella- antes de que digas algo, estas muy colorada y límpiate la sangre que sale de tu nariz

-No me comprendes…-mientras se limpiaba la nariz y agarraba el brazo del vago

-Oh, claro que si, yo te conozco más de lo que crees- le sonrío y salieron para la fiesta

-...-

El patio interno de la escuela había sido convertido en un mini boliche, Kiba era el Dj y estaba pasando música moderna, mesas a los costados con aperitivos y bebidas, ni hablemos en el centro que se había convertido en una pista de baile, el lugar estaba hermoso, sabían de primera mano que las delegadas y las que dirigieron todo para que quedara así fueron Ino y Sakura.

Hinata aun abrazada a Shikamaru paso la vista por el lugar y vio la mayoría de sus amigos, era un hermosa noche.

-Hey Sakura es extraño verte de nuevo rubia, ¿sabias?- le gritaba a la oji-verde que justo estaba enfrente de ella con un Rock Lee abrazándola por la cintura

Hace años atrás a ella le agarro un colapso mental, si se le podría decir, en lo que refiere a vida amorosa, se había autoimpuesto un trato, se pintaría el pelo del color rosa que era el color que más le recordaba al amor y el cual no tenía, el día que alguien le robara el corazón, volvería a su color natural.

Y luego decían que ella con su paranoia de "Naruto es gay" era loca…

Era adorable verlos, recordando lo anterior, Naruto y Sasuke estaban los dos sentados muy juntos y sonriendo en una mesa del fondo, era muy tierno.

Estaba muy feliz por ellos, aunque un tiempo estuvo enojada con Shikamaru porque el no le menciono antes de esa extraña pareja, casi estuvo medio año para darse cuenta y a él solo le basto una semana, odiaba su inteligencia pero no podía evitar amarlo.

Aparte Shikamaru era la única persona que sabía el por que ella se había anotado en la facultad de medicina para estudiar bioquímica, sabía que en la actualidad estaban creando órganos desde cero con células madre de la persona y estaba volando su imaginación en crear úteros artificiales y crear donceles; Shikamaru al rescate la calmo y le dijo que mantuviera su nuevo sueño en secreto, aunque en el fondo tenía miedo de que Naruto sufriera un colapso nervioso…

Hinata como buena chica guardo su nuevo sueño en secreto, bueno... no tanto, capaz también le contó a Ino y a Sakura, ambas chillaron, una de alegría y la otra de terror, a los demás les dijo a todos que quería estudiar eso para encontrar la cura contra algunos tipos de cáncer, todos le creyeron.

Ilusos…

Ya pasando la noche, varias horas, en un momento ella se sintió mareada por las bebidas y se disculpo con todos y salio afuera sola.

Capas al día siguiente hubiese deseado no estar tan borracha para reaccionar como se merecía a las cosas que encontró afuera, sacar algunas fotos, chantajear, algo..

El patio exterior era inmenso y estaba rodeado de árboles, y no esperaba encontrar contra un árbol a Sai de espaldas haciendo movimientos extraños y entre el árbol y el moreno ver una cabellera rojiza.

Si hubiese estado más lucida hubiera sacado una foto pero ella se quedo mirando con la mandíbula desencajada y luego comenzó a reír, oh Sai tenía razón, había momentos que había llegado a dudar de que Gaara realmente era el uke.

Para rescatar a Hinata que no la golpeen apareció Nara y al ver que estaba viendo la otra se puso pálido, cerro los ojos fuertemente y se la llevo a la rastras mientras la otra se reía bajito, mientras tenía las mejillas coloradas

-Oh Shika, deberíamos hacer eso también…- el pobre de Nara se sorprendió y paso por todos los colores, hasta que su cerebro colapso y callo con una hemorragia nasal contra el suelo.

Hinata estaba muy amor y paz, ella no entendía por que Shikamaru se había desmayado, ella quería que él le diera un abrazo como en este momento Chouji le estaba dando a Ino, ¿abrazarla no era tan malo, verdad?

Ella como buena chica levanto a Shikamaru que estaba muy colorado y aun no estaba en sí, y se lo llevo a rastras para la enfermería, la enfermera seguro no estaba, pero ahí adentro había una camilla, podía dejar a Nara recostado y ella buscaría si había algo para su dolor de cabeza.

Desgraciadamente tenían que cruzar todo el parque-patio, ya que estaba en la otra punta

En el camino escucho unos ruidos, levanto su vista y busco de donde provenía el sonido y miro desde una ventana, hacia dentro de un aula…

Kakashi y Obito…

Ahora sabía por que tardaban tanto en entrar a las clases y porque Obito siendo tan buen chico y adorado por todos nunca se había casado con una chica.

Todo el mundo se preguntaba como seguía soltero, ahora ella lo sabía

No los vería más.. así que grito algo por la ventana

-¡Vi el rostro de Kakashi!, ¡Es guapo profesor, no debería taparse más la cara!

Los otros dos que estaban dentro del aula, en sus asuntos, pensando en solo ellos, no pensaron ver a Hinata gritando desde la ventana con un Shikamaru despertándose mientras estaba recostado en su hombro.

-¡Obito-sensei nosotras lo queremos igual!- y levanta el brazo libre

Los otros dos estaban pálidos, una alumna los había encontrado, se querían morir de la vergüenza y estaban arreglándose la ropa lo más rápido posible

-¡Hinata!- Shikamaru salvador reacciono y se llevo caminando a su novia

-No, no, vamos al otro lado, a la enfermería, quiero algo para mi cabeza..- y lo tiraba del brazo

-Hinata…debes dejar de espiar a la gente- mientras se tapaba con una mano la cara colorada de la vergüenza

-No fue mi intención, aunque es interesante verlos juntos, tenía sospechas…..-

-…..- solo la miraba con los ojos entrecerrados

-Ne …Shika- al cabo de unos minutos de silencio

-….¿Que?-

-¿Quien crees que sea al seme?- con la cara más inocente que pudo poner

-No se, ni quiero saberlo, gracias- y continuaron caminando abrazados

Shikamaru a veces se quedaba pensando, su ex era problemática pero Hinata le ganaba el premio, increíblemente la quería demasiado para que le importara sus preguntas extrañas.

Pobre Shikamaru, no sabe que más le espera esa noche…

-...-

Llegando a la enfermería, a pocos metros, escucharon algunos ruidos extraños dentro de esta, Hinata con su gran curiosidad comenzó a acercarse, pensó que había dos personas peleando adentro, pero ella quería una pastilla para su dolor de cabeza, así que saco su valentía a flote, abrió la puerta y grito.

-¡Sean quien sean, sigan peleando, yo solo paso a buscar unas pastillas!-

Oh.. y se quedo estática en la puerta asimilando lo que veía

No eran dos personas peleando…

La gente no pelea desnuda…

Y menos en esa posición…

Oh, Hinata…

-¡Y yo que pensaba que Naruto era el uke!- grito cuando reacciono

Por que se encontró a Naruto y a Sasuke haciendo…bueno…ustedes saben…

-Nunca pensé verte tan sumiso Sasuke..- comenzó a reírse y cayo al piso inconsciente, puede ser a causa de la mezcla de la cantidad de sangre que perdió al ver esa escena o del todo el alcohol que tenía dentro, nadie lo supo.

-Yo..yo…yo me la llevo- y Shikamaru colorado agarro a Hinata al estilo princesa mientras la otra, desmayada, tenía una sonrisa tonta en la cara- y por favor, cierren la próxima vez la puerta con llave- y salio casi huyendo, cerrando la puerta en el camino, luego de ese día estaba seguro que terminaría con algún trauma.

-….-

Dentro aun de la enfermería..

-Teme…- colorado y hablando bien bajito

-...- mucho mas colorado que el anterior

-Teme- susurrando

-..dobe- aclarando su voz

-Luego de esta Hinata nos molestara peor que nunca…-

-Almenos ya no nos estará preguntando con que pose nos gusta-

-...supongo-

-...-

-...Oye teme-

-Hmp-

-Ahora que la puerta esta cerrada, sabes…- con una sonrisa pervertida

-Hentai..-

-...-

Por que hubo en una cosa que Hinata se equivoco… tal vez si su amigo era gay, pero no un lindo y sumiso uke como ella creía.

Lastima que con todo ese alcohol en las venas recordará todo a medias y Shikamaru traumado bloqueo ese día de su mente como para contarle los detalles…

Lo peor de todo, es que Hinata hace tiempo tenia otra nueva meta o sueño, ella quería ver a Naru con pancita y ser la madrina del bebé… Aunque lo que vio esa noche lo cambia todo…

Sasuke con pancita…

¿No habría mucha diferencia, verdad?

**Fin...**

...

_**Notas finales:** Oh si, este es el final, no es bueno darle a Hinata alcohol, me siento mal por Shikamaru... y lamento si alguien espero a Naruto uke :P_

_**Pd:** Soy pésima escribiendo finales lose..lose..._

_**Pd2:** Pero para eso escribí al **"señor epilogo"**, el cual intentare subir mañana jajaja_

_**See ya!**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Nota:** Gracias por los rw!, los adoro!_

_**Pd:** si te traumo el final del fic, no estas apto para leer el señor epilogo._

**_¡A leer!_**

...

**Eres tan gay...**

**Epilogo**

Era una tarde tranquila en el hospital general de Konoha

Hace ocho años exactamente se habían recibido todos de la secundaría…

Hinata se había recibido hace un tiempo en Bioquímica y trabajaba en el laboratorio de este mismo hospital desde hace dos años, había postulado un proyecto hace más de un año atrás y al ser viable pudo tener una subvención total.

Shikamaru, su ahora esposo, siempre soportaba sus planes, el era feliz igual, aparte se convirtió en cirujano y trabaja en el mismo lugar para vigilarla, por las dudas…

Aunque estoy segura que de ellos no quieren saber, ¿verdad?

Naruto se había convertido en trabajador social como su padre adoptivo, mientras Sasuke en el área laboral, administraba la empresa de su hermano mayor, como pareja habían tenido sus bajas y altas, pero se amaban demasiado para romper, y aunque el azabache no lo digiera, ni lo demostrara, se le rompía el alma cada vez que su rubio jugaba o ayudaba a un niño pequeño, ya que el otro aunque no lo quisiese decir quería hijos.

Hinata como buena chica, y única amiga mujer, que no lo quería violar, del azabache se lo puso sacar un día a duras penas y unas botellas de alcohol en el medio, de eso habrá sido hace dos años, e increíblemente para el azabache, la otra no armo un escándalo, sino que se quedo pensativa en su asiento, tranquilamente se levanto y se fue.

-...-

Hoy en día, en esta tranquila mañana se encontraba Hinata en su nuevo escritorio, hace tres meses su proyecto había dado frutos y en poco saldría a los medios.

Oh si, nada podía ser mejor en esos momentos para ella

-¡Hinataaaa!-retumbaba por los pasillos

Bueno… no todo podía ser perfecto

¿Verdad?

-¡Hinataaa!- otra voz se le unía a la anterior y se escuchaban cada vez mas cerca

Ella comenzó a rebuscar unos papeles para mostrar, estaba segura de lo que estaba pasando afuera, estos papeles que decían un "aprobado" remarcado y se los guardo en uno de los bolsillos de su bata, luego agarro un papel blanco y escribió "no le podes pegar a una mujer embarazada", en letras grandes y se lo pego en su voluminoso vientre de seis meses, mientras esperaba con una sonrisa, sentada en la silla de su escritorio a que entraran las dos personas que gritaban.

Y la puerta se abrió de un golpe y ella se levanto tranquilamente y observo extrañada a la pareja que tenía enfrente.

-Shikamaru me mando a buscarte urgentemente- decía Sai, mientras su novio observaba todo detrás de el, esperando una explicación por que no entendía absolutamente nada

-¡Esta en esta oficina!- grito el peli-rojo y apareció la otra persona que gritaba su nombre, su esposo, con el ceño fruncido

-Hinata….-

-No le pegarías a tu esposa- luego señalo el cartel en su panza y puso su mejor para de inocente - tu hijo te oye, aparte.. ¿dejaras a nuestra otra hija sin madre?- mientras sobreactuaba con lagrimas de cocodrilo

-Sasuke esta en la guardia…-

-Oh…pobrecito, ¿Qué le paso?- aun con su cara de inocente mirando a su esposo

-Estoy seguro que no tienen ningún virus…-

-Tal vez, quien sabe...- ponía un dedo en su barbilla y miraba para arriba

-Me habías dicho que ellos habían firmado la autorización...-

-Yo nunca dije eso- y ponía una sonrisa malévola

-Vendrás, ahora, conmigo y hablaras con Naruto, que tiene lo nervios de punta por que su esposo se le "muere"- la agarro de un brazo y se la llevo a la guardia

-Morirse...- decía bajito y no podía evitar reírse la mujer embarazada

-...-

Mientras la pareja se iba por los pasillos, otra pareja que se había quedado en la puerta observaba todo y no entendían absolutamente nada.

-¿Entendiste algo?-preguntaba el moreno

-Ahora entiendo menos…-

-Ne.. ¿crees que estas maquinas expendedoras vendan pochochos?-

-…¿por?- y miraba curioso al otro

-Esto estará bueno, yo los sigo, quiero saber que ocurre- y comenzó a reírse

-No creo… pero tengo mi nuevo celular con cámara por si te interesa-

-¡Por esto te amo Gaa-chan!- y le saltaba en los brazos

-¡Que no me digas Gaa-chan, me avergüenzas!- e intentaba sacárselo de encima con la cara tan colorada como su pelo

-...-

Mientras tanto en la guardia medica…

Un rubio con un ataque de nervios tenía un azabache en los brazos ya que se acaba de desmayar, no es que este sobreactuando, no, el tema es que Sasuke no era de enfermarse y hace dos semanas, venía vomitando, no podía dormir bien, y comía poco, estaba ojeroso y algo pálido, y ahora se le fue a desmayar.

-Hey rubio idiota, acompáñame- y apareció una Hinata con una sonrisa del brazo de Shikamaru, mientras el otro se tapaba la cara y murmuraba cosas por lo bajo

-P..p..pero estoy esperando que lo atiendan ¡Mi Sasu se desmayo!- gritaba el rubio

-Yo trabajo acá cariño, acompáñame para sacarme las dudas de algo, tu Sasu estará bien- y el rubio desganado siguió por unos pasillos a la pareja, con aun sosteniendo al azabache estilo princesa.

Sin olvidar que a unos pocos metros otra pareja los seguía, mientras los grababan…

Llegaron a una zona del hospital que estaba llena de parejas, especialmente las mujeres estaban embarazadas, aunque extraño fue ver a dos parejas de hombres que cuando vieron a Hinata la abrazaban y luego le agradecían a Shikamaru.

Los demás no entendían nada… solo veían dos parejas de hombres, aunque habían dos que estaban un poco rellenos, pero nada raro o fuera de lo usual.

Hinata toco la puerta del consultorio y justo salía una pareja, ella aun del brazo de su esposo, hizo ademán que entrara el rubio, con Sasuke a cuestas, con ella dentro y le pidió al rubio que dejara al moreno, que comenzaba a despertarse en la camilla.

-¿Tsunade-sama podría hacerle una ecografía al chico recostado?- con una dulce sonrisa le hablaba a la otra medico

-Ay Hinata..no me digas que esta es la pareja de que tanto hablabas estos últimos dos meses, ¿almenos les avisaste no?- mientras se masajeaba las sienes

-Em… no, pero traje el papel- y sacaba un papel de su bolsillo

-¿De que están hablando?- pregunto por primera vez un azabache, que recién se despertaba y no entendía absolutamente nada

-¿Para que quieren una ecografía? Se que hace dos meses tuvo apendicitis y lo operaron, pero no creo que haya quedado nada como para que lo estén observando- respondía inocentemente el rubio

-Me iré con Gaara y Sai que están afuera- y rápidamente salía el Nara por la puerta

-Hinata….- Tsunade la miraba con los ojos entrecerrados

-Em…yo…- ella solo pensaba que Shikamaru era un traidor- cof cof…bueno, recuerdan que cuando a Sasuke lo internaron por apendicitis firmaron muchos papeles, uno de esos papeles por casualidad eran del proyecto en el que estoy trabajando- y lentamente se iba acercando a la puerta de salida

-Nunca nos dijiste en que era lo que estabas trabajando estos últimos dos años- seguía preguntando inocentemente el rubio, mientras el azabache que lentamente cazaba todo se estaba poniendo muy pálido

-Por casualidad Sasuke…¿seguís tomando esas pastillas que te dieron luego de la operación?-el otro lentamente asentia con la cabeza, no le salia la voz- Las necesitaras otros siete meses más, pero no te preocupes, hace tres meses nació uno en perfecto estado, aparte te hice unos análisis y tu cuerpo es viable- el azabache estaba mas pálido de lo normal y el rubio aun miraba curioso de no entender- mira la hora que es, el bebe tiene hambre, los antojos me llaman, ¡adiós! – y salía lo mas rápido posible Hinata del consultorio y dejaba unos papeles en el escritorio.

El azabache temeroso se acerco los documentos y al leerlos… se desmayo de nuevo.

El rubio por suerte lo llego a agarrar y poner denuevo en la camilla, mientras tanto Tsunade preparaba al desmayado para una ecografía, el rubio desconfiado se acerco al papel y lo leyó, su cara paso por todas las expresiones, sorpresa, enfado, sorpresa de nuevo y luego felicidad

Los papeles explicaban el proyecto, tratamiento, la operación, los medicamentos y el resultado luego de nueve meses, y demostrado abajo que ya con una pareja había resultado exitoso, entre otras cosas, el documento continuaba con el nombre de Uchiha Sasuke y la autorización para el tratamiento, tambien de que su cuerpo era viable y había un gran "aprobado" remarcado al final

Recordó a Itachi, aunque a él le agradaba su rubio cuñado, siempre se quejaba con su hermanito de que nunca tendría sobrinos…

Si el tratamiento hubiera funcionado con su Sasuke…

-Uzumaki deja de leer ese condenado papel y ve la imagen de la pantalla- le decía la rubia medica sonriendole

Y si, en la pantalla se podía ver una pequeña mancha, su pequeño hijo y no pudo evitar que se le cayeran las lagrimas de felicidad, era todo demasiado irreal

Beso al azabache que aun seguía inconsciente, pero estaba seguro que había una sombra de una sonrisa y luego beso su vientre que aun era plano

-Ay mi bebe, tenes la madrina más loca del mundo…- y volvió a observar la pantalla- siempre me dijo que algún día debería agradecerle, espero que con el titulo de madrina comprenda- y comenzó a reírse bajito mientras entrelazaba una mano con la de su esposo inconsciente.

-...-

Mientras tanto afuera del consultorio, Hinata le explicaba a los otros dos que era lo que pasaba en resumen, Sai tenía los ojos brillando de felicidad y Gaara estaba ido.

-Hinata te podrías fijar…cof cof, creo que Gaara tiene apendicitis también- le susurraba a la oji-perla

-¡Oh no, ni te atrevas a pedirlo que te mato!- salto el peli-rojo

-Gaa-chan eres malo- con lagrimas de cocodrilo abrazaba a su esposo

-Vos también te verías adorable con pancita Gaara, solo tienes que firmar un papel, una operación de unas horas y tomar unas pastillas por las hormonas faltantes- lo comentaba tranquilamente como si fuera algo normal, mientras agarro el brazo de su esposo y se iba por los pasillos, dejando atras a un moreno que le comentaba a su esposo de los sexies hijos de ojos aguamarina que tendrían.

-Estas loca…- le decía Nara mientras le sonreía

-Los hijos de Naruto y Sasuke también serán hermosos, aparte, esta futura madrina tiene antojo de helado de frutilla, y si no quieres que tu hijo salga con cara de frutilla..yo que vos correría-

-Estas muy segura que serás la madrina ¿no?-

-Oh claro que si, capaz nunca me lo diga el rubio pero esta agradecido, yo seré la madrina- decía con orgullo en su voz

-Problemática..-

-¿Que haces tan tranquilo caminando allado mio? ¡Yo me ire a mi consultorio y vos me tenes que traer mi helado!- y el Nara salio corriendo afuera del hospital a buscar el helado de su esposa

-No te preocupes bebe- mientras se acariciaba la panza- cuando papi vuelva le digo también que queres unas papas fritas con chocolate- y se metía en su consultorio con una sonrisa

Por suerte para el mundo entero o para sus amigos más cercanos… sus extrañas metas o sueños habían quedado en el pasado desde que tuvo a su primera hija, lo único que había quedado en su mente era ser madrina del primer hijo de su mejor amigo…

Aunque… secretamente pensaba que cuando su hija cumpliera doce años le explicaría que es el yaoi y con dos parejas de amigos homosexuales y ahora uno embarazado sería todo más fácil….

Alguien tenía que seguir sus pasos, ¿o no?

**-Fin-**

...

_**Notas finales:** y aca esta el final definitivo, admito que nunca quise terminarlo, lo extrañare._

_Si alguien leyó igual y se traumo, no es mi culpa, yo advertí al principio jajajaj_

_Viva el NaruSasu _

_Todo es tu culpa Kishimoto! xD_

_En fin...gracias por seguir este fic, con mis locuras y todo :)_

**_¡Los quieeero mucho!_**

**_See ya!_**


End file.
